


Lighthouse

by Rainboq



Series: Nice to Prompt You [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chloe leaves Arcadia Bay, F/F, Max Stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Chloe left Arcadia Bay when she was 14.Max waited.Prompt 8: “[he/she/they] waited for you, you know.”Ship: PricefieldSuggester:revishawke
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Nice to Prompt You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Lighthouse

The wind pulls at her jacket, her hair whips around in the ocean breeze as she stares out over the bay.

She glances down before tearing her eyes back up.

Her body betrays her and the tears start to fall.

Life isn’t fair. She knows that. Enough years on her own taught her that lesson first and foremost.

_It should have been me._

_She should be standing here._

With a breath she forces herself to read the words. To really absorb them.

**Maxine Caulfield**

**09/21/1995-10/12/2013**

**O’ Captain My Captain**

Her vision blurs as she cries again for her. She has no idea how many times it’s been now.

Her Max.

Gone.

Some teacher she looked up to overdosed her.

She’s on her back, looking up at the passing clouds, her head next to the marker when she hears the footsteps. Her head jerks up and she sees the girl she was expecting, her loose bun billowing in the wind.

“You actually came.”

The woman nods and sits down on the nearby bench. “She asked me to. She made me promise.”

“I… She knew I was coming?”

The woman shrugs and smooths her skirt. “She knew you’d come one day. She waited for you.”

“Fucking why? She could have gone anyways, done anything.”

She shrugs again. “I asked her the same thing many times. She said she didn’t have a choice, that this is where you’d find her.”

The tears come again and her head thumps back into the soft soil. The woman clears her throat.

“Why’d you take so long? She spent that last week expecting you any day.”

“I didn’t have a choice. I didn’t have a choice in any of it. I’m lucky I’m still breathing. After my family left they kicked me out and this fucking _monster_ picked me up. I only managed to escape a couple weeks ago, and I came right here.”

“I’m… so sorry.”

Chloe sighs and forces herself up and off the ground. “I guess you already know it, but I’m Chloe.”

She gets a small smile. “Yes, I know very well who you are. I don’t think she ever stopped talking about you. I’m Kate, Kate Marsh.”

“Well Kate Marsh, why don’t you tell me about her? What was Max like, all grown up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Still totally unbetaed. Tell me what you think!


End file.
